Times When It Is OK for Eli to Lie
by sodapopgal3
Summary: Clare thinks about her boyfriend and religion- and when it is OK to break the rules.
1. Religion, Lies, and I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or any of the characters.

Prompt: Give several reasons it's ok for men to lie.

* * *

In Proverbs 30:8, the Bible says "Remove far from me vanity and lies: give me neither poverty nor riches; feed me with food convenient for me." And if it is in the Bible it must be true, right?

Wrong.

I have learned that lies sometimes are for the better, especially when told by one person in particular, Elijah Goldsworthy. He drives a hearse, blasts punk rock music, and is king of the sarcastic comeback. I never thought I would date someone like him. Just like I thought I'd never disagree with the Bible or question my faith.

I sat at the Dot thinking about religion and lies and God, when I had an idea. I pulled out my laptop, put Eli's headphones on, and opened a blank Word document. I entitled it "Times When It Is OK for Elijah Goldsworthy to Lie". I grinned.

1. When you tell me I look pretty, even when I don't.

2. When you're trying to get me to have fun, even when I don't want to.

3. When you want to surprise me.

4. When you kidnap me against my will.

5. When you're trying to protect me, even though I can take care of myself.

I sat and I thought about his emerald eyes, that sarcastic smirk, and the way he makes me feel like I'm the only person in the room.

Suddenly, my phone vibrates on the table. I pick it up and it's Eli.

"Hey, Blue Eyes. Where are you?"

I respond "The Dot". I then close my phone and continue my list.

6. When you tell me I've hurt your feelings (when I know you're just kidding).

7. When you tell me you're fine (and I know you need time alone).

I feel a set of hands take off my headphones and a soft voice whispers in my ear. "When I don't tell you I've been sitting behind you reading your list?"

I smirk at him. "That's called withholding information, _Elijah. _Not lying."

He smirks right back "Well, _Clare-Bear, _what can't I lie to you about?"

I turn in my seat to face him and pull him in close. He looks deep into my eyes, all joking aside and whispers "I love you."

I kiss him softly and whisper back, "I love you too."

And we both know we aren't lying.


	2. You're Beautiful with Bedhead

Disclaimer: I own no one you recognize

* * *

**#1: You can lie to me when you tell me I look pretty, even when I don't.**

The door to the Edward's residence is opened by a very disgruntled Clare Edwards. She looks at her boyfriend with confusion and annoyance. "Elijah. What are you doing here?"

He smiles an innocent smile, as if he has done nothing wrong. "My dear Clare, what kind of boyfriend would I be if when I promised you I would spend all day with you and I didn't take advantage of that to the fullest?"

She glares at him in the bright, _very _bright sunlight. "Eli. It is. Five thirty in the morning."

He continues to stand there smiling.

"On a Saturday," Clare adds "And you gave me no warning whatsoever as to this little adventure."

He just stands there staring at her.

Clare is getting more and more frustrated by the second. "Eli. What. Are. You. Staring. At."

He moves a little closer and puts his hands on her hips. He leans his forehead against hers and says "Just taking in the view, Blue Eyes."

She snorts "What, have you never seen bedhead before? Good thing my parents are on a couple retreat, or you would've woken them up. Eli, I'm not even dressed or showered or-" He cut off her rambling with a kiss.

"No, darling. You're beautiful the way you are. Bedhead, pajamas, and all."

And with that, he picked her up and carried her to his hearse.

Clare continued to protest as she was forcibly placed in the car, "Eli, I'm not even dressed! I'm wearing boxer shorts! What will people think? "

He considered this point for a moment and then grinned as he revved Morty's engine to life.

"Clare, when have I ever let you care about what other people think?"

And with that, the two lovers sped away.

* * *

What did you think? Reviews make me happy and make me write faster!


	3. Yin and Yang

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

* * *

**#2 You can lie to me when you're trying to get me to have fun, even when I don't want to.**

"Clare."

No response.

"Claaaare."

No response agin.

"Cla-"

"Eli, I am trying to do the English assignment that we are supposed to be working on."

Eli pouts. "But Clare. I'm bored and you're working. What do you expect a handsome gentleman like me is supposed to do?"

Clare looks at him and says "Amuse thyself, Oh Dark One."

Eli begins to look around the park. As time passes, and Clare gets more engrossed in thier assignment (whatever it was_ he begins to formulate a plan. He checks his phone casually and gasps. "Oh no!"

Clare looks over at him. "Eli," she says with a sigh in her voice "What's wrong?"

Eli looks at her in shock "We have to go! It's an emergency!" He grabs her arm and drags her to the car.

Clare is starting to get more worried. "Eli, what is it?"

Eli racks his brain trying to think of an excuse. "It…It…." The two of them get in Morty and Eli locks the doors.

"It was a lie." Eli finishes smoothly.

Clare just gapes at him as he drives off. "Seriously, Eli? SERIOUSLY?"

Eli turns and smiles at her. "Now, off to have some fun!"

Clare wants to be angry, she really does. But once in a while you have to be adventurous. Eli is the yin to her yang, and she's ok with that. Even if that meant waiting until tonight to finish her story about "Elliot Goldstein" and his misadventures. She needs to spend time with her muse.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!


	4. Jambos and Luggage

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**

* * *

**

#3 You can lie to me when you want to surprise me

After four times, Clare gave up calling Eli. She sat in her computer chair staring at the blank screen of her computer, hoping Eli would IM her. When did she become this girl who needed to know every move her boyfriend made?

Clare sighed and tilted her head back as she spun slowly in her computer chair. Gone for the day doing errands. Why did that seem so mysterious? And why should she question it? Clare never wanted to be that over bearing girlfriend…but she was two steps away from texting Eli to explain himself. When she had asked Eli what he was up to, he just had smirked and said, "Don't fret, Edwards. Just seeing my other girlfriend for the day."

Clare got up from her computer chair and headed downstairs. If Eli could go out and do things, why should she sit around and wait for him to call? She put on a pair of ballet flats, a jacket, and headed out the door. Reaching for the door knob, she stopped. What did she used to do before she met Eli?

Suddenly, during her thought process, the doorbell rang. When Clare opened the door, she got the shock of her life.

One, she saw her boyfriend leaning up against his hearse, smiling at her from the street.

Two, she saw a mountain of luggage on her doorstep.

And three, she saw the person she had been yearning to talk to ever since her parents started having problems- Darcy.

"_Jambo_ Clare!" Darcy squealed enveloping her younger sister in a tight, rip cracking hug. As she embraced her sister, Clare looked over Darcy's shoulder to the black clad boy. Once he saw the two sisters reunite, he ambled over to the porch.

"Darcy sent me an email wanting to surprise you. How could I say no?" The two girls smiled at him as he leaned against the door frame.

"I'll grab the luggage," Eli offered "You guys go inside and catch up."

Clare looked at Darcy. "You go ahead , I'll be inside in a minute."

After Darcy closed the door, Clare turned to Eli. "Other girlfriend, huh?"

Eli smirked as he put his hands on Clare's hips and pulled her in close. "What can I say? I can't get enough of those Edwards girls."

As Eli moved in close to kiss her, Clare whispered, "The Edwards girls want the luggage brought in." With that she winked at her boyfriend and walked inside.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, hope you all liked it!


	5. A Bad Lie Leads to Kidnapping?

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

* * *

**#4 You can lie to me when ****you kidnap me against my will. **

Clare Edwards was sitting in class minding her own business. But, she was impatient for her next class- English. It was the one time of the day where she could just sit and look and Eli without him teasing her about it. She wasn't obsessed. She just enjoyed analyzing him without him knowing about it. It was quiet time for her to think.

As she made the trek to English she had a skip in her step. Today, they were editing their final essays. On her way to class, she ran into Eli, walking in the opposite direction of English.

"Eli," Clare asked "where are you going? Class starts in five minutes!"

Eli smirked at her. "Well, to save you the trouble, I should just tell you that class is cancelled today."

Clare looked doubtfully at Eli. "Really? Because I saw our Ms. Dawes in the hall today. And she told me she was excited to see what I had written for class."

Eli sighed. "Fine, Clare-Bear, if we must, we will go to class."

Clare smiled as she hooked her arm through Eli's as they walked towards English. They reached the door of English class, but as Clare tried to walk into class, Eli kept walking. And since their arms were locked together, she couldn't let go.

"Eli!" Clare whispered angrily "Where are you taking me? It's class time! We're editing essays! We need to be there."

Eli stayed silent, though he had a lopsided grin on his face as he pulled he through the front doors of Degrassi and to Morty, his beloved hearse.

"Well, Edwards," Eli started "I woke up this morning and thought to myself- 'Eli, handsomest man in the world, love of Clare Edward's life-"

Clare snorted "Don't forget modest. It's one of your best traits."

Eli ignored her. "-today is the perfect day for an urban adventure."

Clare stared at him "So you kidnap me against my will?"

Eli stopped Morty at a red light and looked at her. "If you just believed me about class being cancelled, no kidnapping would've been necessary. You left me no choice."

Clare's favorite class was English. But the best time of the day? Anytime spent with Eli. Even if she was lured out under false pretenses.

* * *

Any creative ideas for future chapters? Let me know. R&R!


End file.
